Torchwood Series 5 - Operation Cardiff Cleanup
by MissSarahG1
Summary: Post Miracle Day Jack and the gang return to Wales, called there by a couple of Jack's old friends who tell the gang that post miracle there are all sorts of problems in Cardiff and that the city once again needs Torchwood to protect it.
1. Chapter 1

**Torchwood Series 5 - Operation Cardiff Cleanup**

Post Miracle Day Jack and the gang return to Wales, called there by a couple of Jack's old friends who tell the gang that post miracle there are all sorts of problems in Cardiff and that the city once again needs Torchwood to protect it.

**Chapter 1**

Just a couple of short days after Esther's funeral the gang steps off a plane and back onto British soil. which everyone apart from Rex seems happy about.

"An, smell that Cardiff air" says Jack.

"Remind me again why we're back in Wales?"

"Because Rex, it's our home, it's Torchwood's home and some old friends of ours said that something strange has been happening"

"What friends?"

"Ask him mate, I got no clue" answered Rhys.

"Yo, World War II, what's going on?"

"It's Torchwood business"

"I get that but what?"

"Not here"

A short while later they all exit the terminal to see Martha and Mickey standing there with two cars directly behind them.

"Well look who it is, Jack 'the Captain of all that is cheesy' Harkness"

"You can talk, Mickey the Idiot" retaliates Jack.

Then there is a pause while they stare each other down and then the two of them greet each other like the old friends they are.

"Hello again Jack, long time no see"

"Dr Jones, sorry Smith, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?"

"Not bad"

"Hello again Martha" greeted Gwen.

"Hi, what's it been like 3 years?"

"Must be"

"Alright introductions" starts Jack, "Martha you know Gwen but Mickey this is Gwen, her husband Rhys and their daughter Anwen and this is Rex Matheson, ex CIA agent and new Torchwood member. Guys, this is Martha Jones, now Smith and her husband Mickey, they're old friends of mine".

"It's nice to meet you".

"You too"

"So guys, what's been going on here?"

"We'll tell you at the hub, but first of all, Mickey can you take Rhys to Gwen's mom to give her Anwen to look after?"

"Yeah sure"

"Good, come meet us afterwards, the rest of you with me" says Martha who turns to the big Black SUV behind her.

"Is this what I think it is?" asks Jack

"The new Torchwood SUV, yeah, Jack, you wanna drive?"

"Oh yes"

"Hold up one darn minute, just cause I'm new to all of this does not mean you can leave me out, now tell me where the hell we're going?" exclaims Rex.

"Torchwood"

After a half an hour ride from the airport Jack drives the car into Roald Dahl Plass, he then parks the car and they all get out.

"Hey I recognise this place, we were here, right at the beginning"

"If you mean this is where you had us captured then yes, yes it is"

"I guess I don't need to tell you two which way to go" says Martha.

Jack and Gwen then look at each other and smile before leading the way to the Tourist Information Office, where upon entering they find it empty.

"What is this place?"

"You'll see"

Martha then goes behind the desk and presses a button under it, making the brick wall disappear to reveal what Jack, Gwen and Martha know to be the way into the hub, Rex meanwhile looks amazed.

"And that's not the best thing you're gonna see in the next 20 minutes, not by a long shot" says Martha who leads the way.

Not long after that they all descend the lift and right at the moment the cog wheel turns Martha leads them all in and says "Welcome to Torchwood".

Stepping in a little further Jack, Gwen and Rex all look completely and utterly amazed by everything around them. While Rex took it all in as new, Jack and Gwen looked around and saw that it looked pretty much exactly like the one they had left.

"You fixed the hub"

"To the best of my ability, I did as much as I could by memory, the rest is all new, what do you think?"

"It's amazing, you are amazing Martha, have I ever told you that"

"Just once or twice, oh and if you look up"

"Oh my god, is that..." starts Gwen who is looking up and seeing something she did not expect to see - Myfanwy.

"Is that a pterodactyl?" questions Rex.

"Yes and his name is Myfanwy"

"You people are messed up"

"Why don't you two look around while I give Rex the guided tour and wait for Mickey and Rhys?"

"Fine by me, see you in a bit"

Jack, Gwen and Martha and Rex then walk off in different directions, taking in everything around them.

**End of Chapter**

Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

A short while later, they had all looked around most of the hub, but Jack had one room left - his office. He approached the door with some trepidation and took a deep breath before turning the handle and opening the door. He stepped in and saw that it looked as he remembered it, while the furniture wasn't the same it was of a similar style and everything was in the same place as his old office - there were even papers and documents on the desk, Martha and Mickey had obviously been using it. After sitting in the new chair and looking around the room he left and joined Martha, Rex and Gwen in the main part of the hub.

"You did a great job Martha, it look almost exactly like before" says Jack.

"Thank you, oh and by the way, we salvaged some stuff, it's all in a storeroom, thought you might want to go through it yourself".

"Thanks"

"This place is insane, it's all just ... wait, what's that down there, I didn't see?" asked Rex pointing down at the door that led to the cells where the aliens/creatures are kept.

"That's the accommodation for some of Torchwood's more violent captures"

"Is there anything down there?" asked Gwen.

"Janet is?"

"She survived the blast!"

"Yep, we found her wandering the streets of Cardiff, there's a few others down there too"

"Rex, before you ask, we'll take you down there later, but first you need to hear everything"

It was at that moment that Rhys and Mickey walked through the door, each walking up to their prospective wives.

"Hey, how's me mam?" asked Gwen

"She's good, happy to see her granddaughter and happy that the whole miracle thing is over"

"Nice job with that by the way" stated Martha before continuing with "Right then, follow me"

A few minutes later they were all in the boardroom, with Martha and Mickey stood up infront of the rest.

"When the hub blew up, along with the tower we think it sent a ripple through the rift that's been attracting all sorts of things to the city"

"What's a rift?" inquired Rex.

"Think of it like the San Andreas Fault in California, it's an invisible line running through the city, it's a gap in time and space that gets wounded sometimes and bleeds out creatures"

Rex looks shocked and doesn't know what to say, this is when Jack stands up and says "Maybe, before we go any farther I should explain some of this stuff to Rex"

"Go right ahead" answered Mickey before he and Martha sat down.

"Rex, I know you're probably really confused right know, but I'm gonna explain some stuff and hopefully give you a bit of context, ok?"

"Ok"

"The Torchwood Institute was founded in 1879 by Her Majesty Queen Victoria, it was to be an organisation to protect the British Empire from invasion"

"Invasion! Invasion from who?"

"Aliens"

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"Absolutely not, Rex there is so much out there, many hundreds of planets and many thousands of species, some friendly, some hostile. It's an amazing universe out there, if you know where to look".

"Wait, back up, how did Queen Victoria know about aliens?"

"She was staying at a place called Torchwood House in Scotland on her way to Balmoral when a Lupine Wavelength Haemovariform made itself known"

"A what?"

"Werewolf"

"Seriously!"

"Yeah, but thankfully it was stopped by a man called the Doctor, he's an alien too, however afterwards the Queen did banish him"

"Why, is her dangerous?"

"No, he's a good guy, in fact, he has saved this world more times than I count, he's an amazing man, I should know, I've travelled with him".

"Me too" says Martha

"And me"

"So this guy, the Doctor, he goes all over the planet defeating aliens and monsters?"

"Not just this planet and not just this time period. He has a ship called the TARDIS, it can travel anywhere in time and space"

"You're not kidding are you?"

"Nope, I've been to the year 100 trillion"

"I met Madame de Pompadour"

"Shakespeare"

"Rex, would you like a minute to process all of this before Martha and Mickey tell us all why we're here?" asked Gwen.

"Please"

After a little while and after Rex has had a few minutes to process everything that he heard, Martha and Mickey then got up and stood infront of everyone.

"We called you all here for a very good reason, Cardiff is under siege" stated Martha.

"Yeah, ever since the 456 there have been steady increases in alien activity in the city, but since the miracle it has gotten 10x worse".

"What species are we talking?" questioned Jack.

"At the moment its only large numbers of minor species, Weevils, Blowfish, Krillitane, we're just scared that if it doesn't stop soon their activity might attract more dangerous stuff like Daleks and Cybermen, that's why we called you?"

"So what have you been doing to find and fight them?" piped up Rhys.

"Mickey developed a device to track where there are high percentages of alien activty"

"You did that?!"

"Yeah, you're talking to the man who blew up Downing Street - from his bedroom"

"Why would you do that?"

"A problem with some Slitheen, but that's a whole other story. Jack what do you wanna do?"

"I wanna see all the data you have, on my desk in 10 minutes, Mickey show these three how the device works and Gwen, tell everyone everything you know about the species that these guys have seen. Come on people, get to work?"

Everyone then jumped up out of their seats and quickly walked out of the room.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In his office Jack is reading through the information Mickey had given him moments ago when Rhys walks into the room.

"What can I do for you Rhys?"

"Can we talk?"

"What's up?"

"I know that I can never stop her being part of Torchwood, I understand that, and I hope you understand that if anything happens to her, I will hunt you down"

"And what, kill me?"

"That's the beauty of your situation, when you wake up, I could kill you all over again"

"I believe Owen said that to me once"

"You can be a dick sometimes"

"Yes thank you Rhys, could you go fetch Mickey and Martha, I wanna talk to 'em"

"Sure, nice chatting with you Jack"

"You too"

Rhys then leaves the room and a few minutes later Mickey and Martha come in and sit opposite him.

"What is it Jack?" asks Martha.

"I wanted to see how the both of you are"

"You don't do social, what is it?"

"What happened when you last saw him?"

"He saved us from a Sontaran, he didn't say anything, just hit the thing in its Probic Vent, looked at us and went back to the TARDIS".

"We think he might have changed after that, you know regeneration, why, what happened when you last saw him?"

"I was in this Space Bar when the bartender handed me a note from another patron, it said: His name is Alonso. So I looked up and there he was, didn't say anything just nodded to the guys who took up a stool to my left, I saluted him and then he walked away".

"Have you heard from him?" asked Mickey

"No, but I sure would've liked to, could've done with his help in recent events. Anyway, Martha, how's the family?"

"They're good, they send their love and thanks, for the help with Tish's wedding"

"No problem, tell 'em I say hi"

"Will do"

"JACK GET DOWN HERE" shouted Gwen.

Jack then looked at Mickey and Martha before he led them out of the office and down to Gwen's station.

"What is it?"

"I've just been looking at the software when I picked up a signal, there's a ship 10000 miles above the planet and it just transported something down here"

"Mickey hack the satellites, I want eyes on that ship. Gwen, where did they land?"

"In the city, an abandoned warehouse down near the docks"

"Alright, Mickey, any luck?"

"Hold on a minute, I'm just hacking into UNIT, and ... there, I see the ship"

Jack then looks at the screen and doesn't recognise the ship, but Martha does.

"It's Sontarans"

"Martha, are you sure?"

"Yes, I had a run in with them 3 years ago, they made a clone of me"

"Okay, Rhys, Mickey go get the car's ready and take the laptop with you, Martha, Gwen, with me, we're gonna go grab some stuff that will be effective on these things".

Fifteen minutes later they all left to go to the docks.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
